Among petals of blood
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Ciel es alguien con un gran secreto escrito en su pasado, Sebastian es el heredero de una poderosa manada licantropa. El amor no escucha razones y los secretos a veces no tiene que estar profundamente ocultos para que logres descifrarlos. Estos dos marcaran la diferencia entre una vida llena de paz o una llena de guerras entre las grandes criaturas de la noche.


**Among petals of blood.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad, la obra en cuestión pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para entretener a otros y a mí misma, sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: AU, Yaoi (SebasCiel principalmente) y cualquier cosa que se me vaya ocurriendo (al comienzo de cada capítulo pondré advertencias del mismo).**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Comencemos!...**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

Los hombres lobo, también conocidos como licántropos, son humanos que, por efecto de alguna magia o propensión natural, tienen la habilidad de transformar su aspecto por el de un lobo. Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena, a menos que se trate de un sangre pura, los cuales posen la habilidad de transformarse cuando quieran y donde quieran.

Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que forma parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías. En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o re-viniente depredador chupasangre.

Ambas criaturas de la noche, depredadores sin igual, enemigos desde antes de lo que se pueda recordar. Han estado en guerra por más de mil años, su odio hacia el otro es mutuo, pero, "Del odio al amor hay un paso", ¿este viejo dicho ha actuado en estos enemigos? Si, ¿Cómo? Pues bueno, les puedo contar…

.

.

.

"_La luna brillaba en lo alto del manto nocturno, su brillante color plateado iluminaba el enorme bosque tupido por enormes árboles. Un helado aire inundaba el lugar. Una ligera capa de neblina envolvía el enorme bosque. Era un paisaje típico de un cuento de terror._

_Caminaba con pasos sigilosos y calmados, tratando de no caer debido a la neblina. Empezó a voltear a los lados, viendo si algo lo seguía o vigilaba. Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies conforme avanzaba. De repente ese crujido finalizo, así como las pisadas. Dirigió su azulada mirada hacia el frente._

_Un bello lago se alzaba al frente, la luna llena de la noche lo iluminaba majestuosamente y se reflejaba en su interior. Unas pequeñas flores se encontraban en el borde del lago adornándolo elegantemente. El viento elevaba una que otra hoja caída. Una imagen que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, por lo bello de la misma._

_Se arrodillo enfrente del lago y del bolsillo de su abrigo saco un medallón de plata con el dibujo de un copo de nieves en él. Nuevas pisadas se empezaron a oír, pero esta vez se oían más como si pertenecieran a algún animal de cuatro patas, por lo que volvió a guardar el medallón y alzo la mirada rápidamente. Desde el otro lado del lago, viéndolo fijamente, se hallaba un gran lobo de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos color carmín. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo mientras continuaba mirando al gran animal, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

_De repente, la mirada del canino mostró preocupación, el oji azul lo miro confundido, pero, rápidamente encontró la razón de esta acción. Mas pisadas pudo empezar escuchar, más de las que podría imaginar a decir verdad. Rápidamente volteo hacia atrás, para llevarse una amarga sorpresa. Más de tres docenas de lobos se hallaban ahí, viéndolo con odio y maldad, uno de color negro con ojos grises se le abalanzo rápidamente, haciéndole caer, el lobo que se hallaba del otro lado del lago vio esto muy preocupado por lo que rápidamente empezó a correr hacia donde estaban los otros lobos._

_Aquel lobo de ojos color gris acerco su rostro al del oji-azul, preparándose para el golpe de gracia y entonces…todo se volvió negro."_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, observó su oscura habitación desesperado, como si temiera que hubiera algo ahí. Lanzo un suspiro al ver que no había nada de que temer, solo había sido un sueño, uno demasiado real.

-¿Ciel?- dijo una voz preocupada, volteo hacia su derecha, en una cama al lado de la suya, se hallaba un joven pelinegro de ojos cafés viéndolo preocupado-¿estás bien?-.

-si Dick, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Ciel a su compañero de habitación, este lo miro preocupado.

-está bien Ciel, hasta mañana- dijo el pelinegro para luego volver a acomodarse en su cama y continuar durmiendo.

Ciel vio hacia el frente y vio la ventana del cuarto abierta. Se paró lentamente de su cama y se acercó a la ventana. El frio aire de otoño mecía las blancas cortinas, haciendo que pareciera que bailaban. Cuando llego a la ventana se dispuso a cerrarla pero algo le interrumpió, fue la voz de un joven.

Saco un poco su cabeza y empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguna persona, pero no pudo ver nada más que un jardín y muchos árboles.

-debió haber sido mi imaginación- se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar la ventana y meterse en su cama y entregarse de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la venta de Ciel, un par de jóvenes observaba la ventana por la que, segundos antes, el oji-azul se había asomado.

-¿segura que es él?- pregunto un chico de, al parecer, 15 años, de cabello azul marino oscuro con ojos de color verde esmeralda, llevaba puesto un saco de color gris encima de una camisa azul oscuro con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

-cien por ciento- contesto una chica de la misma edad, su cabello era del mismo color que los del chico, así como el color de sus ojos, ella vestía una blusa de color blanco debajo de una gabardina roja, una falda negra un poco más abajo de las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica el chico no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos, ¿no crees, Alex?- pregunto mientras veía a la chica.

-pero por supuesto que ha crecido Arthur, han pasado doce años después de todo- contesto Alex molesta.

-lo sé pero, me sorprende que haya crecido tanto- dijo con tono melancólico, rápidamente esa melancolía se transformó en una extraña alegría- ¡Bien! Vamos por él- empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio donde se hallaba el oji-azul pero la mano de su hermana agarrándolo de la parte de atrás de su saco no le permitió continuar.

-¿adónde crees que vas?- pregunto Alex mientras lo soltaba.

-pues por él- contesto Arthur como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-aun no es tiempo, falta poco pero falta- dijo la chica tranquilamente.

El oji-verde dio un suspiro para luego mirar a su hermana- está bien- dijo ya resignado.

Alex miro un momento la ventana para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, Arthur vio esto confundido pero rápidamente alcanzo a su hermana.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el chico mientras seguía a la chica.

-pronto amanecerá y el sol saldrá para alumbrar, ¿quieres quedarte aquí para que el sol te destruya?- pregunto esta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-no- fue lo único que contesto Arthur.

-pues empieza a caminar, cuando anochezca volveremos- dijo Alex mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Arthur vio cómo su hermana se alejaba, rápidamente se propuso a seguirla, eso sí, ni sin antes darle una última mirada a la ventana y decir unas palabras al viento.

-nos vemos mañana, Ciel -

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
